Listen To Your Heart: Dutch
by Seni-x
Summary: Ik denk dat dit zo'n beetje het perfecte einde is als het zevende en laatste boek eindigt. Onze heldin, J.K., zal waarschijnlijk nooit zeggen wat er gebeurd na het Grote Gevecht en ik heb het zo'n beetje geraden.. Songfic


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is een product van J.K. Rowling, niet van mij. Alles behoort haar toe. Het liedje, Listen To Your Heart, behoort tot Roxette, niet van mij dus. Uitleg over de reden van dit liedje en het verhaal is op het einde. Luister naar het liedje terwijl je leest, het vergroot het effect. Downloaden dus als je het niet hebt staan. (De techno-versie mag je ook beluisteren, maar het origineel is beter.)  
  
Listen to your heart... Songfic  
  
De tranen vielen op haar schoot. Ze volgden de al reeds natte lijnen van haar wangen en ze proefde het zout in ze. Waarom Harry?! Vroeg ze zichzelf duizend keer per dag.  
  
Oh... I know that there is something in the way of your smile... I get a notion from the look in your eyes Dare you love me, that love falls apart Your little piece of heaven turns to dust...  
  
Oh... Ik weet dat er iets is in de manier hoe je lacht Ik krijg begrijp van de blik in je ogen Durf je van me te houden, dat liefde kapot breekt Jouw klein stukje hemel verandert tot stof  
  
Ze had nog maar juist de Voorspelling gehoord of ze was al vervuld. Harry was weggegaan om zijn laatste Grote Gevecht met Voldemort te vechten. Het zou hun laatste ooit zijn. Harry won, maar was geraakt door een Doodsvloek in zijn rug. Een Dooddoener die hij niet had gezien. Hermelien had alles gezien, maar had niets kunnen doen om het te stoppen.  
  
Listen to your heart When he's calling for you Listen to your heart There is nothing else you can do I don't know where you're going And I don't know why Listen to your heart Before you tell him goodbye  
  
Luister naar je hart Wanneer hij je roept Luister naar je hart Er is niets anders dat je kan doen Ik weet niet waar je heen gaat En ik weet niet waarom Luister naar je hart Vooraleer je hem vaarwel zegt  
  
Hij viel op zijn knieën neer, alsof hij zou bidden of zo. Hermelien herinnerde dat moment, waar ze hoopte dat hij maar gewond zou zijn of zo, maar niet dood. Waar hij voor de tweede keer in zijn leven geluk zou hebben. Toen viel hij neer, zijn gezicht naar haar gekeerd. Hij knipperde nog eenmaal en zijn prachtige, emerald-groene ogen openden nooit meer. Hermelien had geschreeuwd.  
  
Sometimes you wonder if this violence is worth while Those precious moments are all lost in the time Swept away, nothing is what it seems The fear of belonging to your dreams  
  
Soms vroeg je je af of dit geweld zin had Die onschatbare moment zijn allemaal verloren in de tijd Weggeveegd, niets is wat het lijkt De angst om tot je dromen te behoren...  
  
Ron dood, Harry dood... Waarom had zij het moeten overleven?! De Orde had hen te hulp geschoten, maar wat was de tol daarvan. Tonks was dodelijk gewond, ze wisten niet of ze ooit helemaal genezen zou zijn Mr. Wemel was gestorven in het Hospitaal van zijn verwondingen, de tweeling stierf in hun wraakactie om hun vaders dood. Charlie en Bill wreekten hun broers en waren ook gewond. Ze overleefden hun verwondingen wel, maar zouden nooit meer dezelfde zijn. Ginny had niet meer gesproken sinds het Gevecht. Ze had drie broers verloren en haar vader. Ze was een wees sinds toen... Mrs. Weasley was gestorven in hun zesde jaar, terwijl ze haar man redde. Ginny was daarover geraakt, maar... Ron had haar verboden voor zijn dood om Harry te helpen in zijn Gevecht. 'Het is zijn gevecht... Je zou enkel maar in zijn weg lopen om Voldemort te doden!' Het zou de laatste keer zijn dat ze sproken. Ginny was woedend op Ron en zou zichzelf nooit meer vergeven sindsdien. Ron was gestorven vooraleer ze hem had kunnen zeggen dat het haar speet...  
  
En laatste van allemaal... Remus was ook gestorven. Hij had de eerste Doodsvloek opgevangen voor Harry. Harry had gezien wie de vloek had afgevuurd en wou hem achterna gaan, maar kruiste wegen met Voldemort. Hun Laatste Gevecht was begonnen.  
  
Listen to your heart When he's calling for you Listen to your heart There is nothing else you can do I don't know where you're going And I don't know why Listen to your heart Before you tell him goodbye  
  
Luister naar je hart Wanneer hij je roept Luister naar je hart Er is niets anders dat je kan doen Ik weet niet waar je heen gaat En ik weet niet waarom Luister naar je hart Vooraleer je hem vaarwel zegt  
  
Hermelien lag neer op haar bed. Ze keek naar het witte plafond van het hospitaal. Zij was geraakt door dezelfde vloek dat haar had geraakt in haar vijfde jaar en ze was nog steeds aan het herstellen. Deze keer had Dolohov zijn stem en had hij de vloek helemaal kunnen uitspreken. Hermelien was geraakt bij het hele begin van het Gevecht en ze was juist wakker geworden om Harry te zien sterven. Haar liefde dat ze juist had ontdekt was alreeds van haar weggenomen. Zij en Harry hadden zo goed kunnen zijn geweest voor elkander...  
  
And there were voices that hoped to be heard So much connection that you can't find the words The simple magic, the beauty of speech When the sun is shining and the wind...  
  
En er waren zovele stemmen dat hoopten om gehoord te worden Zoveel verbindingen dat je de woorden niet kon vinden De simpele betovering, de schoonheid van spraak Wanneer de zon schijnt en de wind...  
  
Hermelien herinnerde de tijd dat zij en Harry samen waren geweest als koppel. Het leek zo heel weinig vandaag. Enkel één maand waren ze een koppel geweest. Ron had het idee niet graag gehad, maar enkele uren voor zijn dood had hij hun zijn "zegen" gegeven. 'Harry, je behandelt ze beter maar goed, of ik kom achter je aan!' Had hij uiteindelijk tegen hen gezegd. Ze hadden gelachen. Dat was de laatste keer dat ze allemaal samen waren geweest.  
  
Listen to your heart (Take a listen to) When he's calling for you Listen to your heart (Take a listen to) There is nothing else you can do I don't know where you're going And I don't know why  
  
Luister naar je hart (Luister er naar) Wanneer hij roept om jou (Luister er naar) Er is niets anders dat je kunt doen Ik weet niet waar je naartoe gaat En ik weet niet waarom  
  
Ron was aangevallen toen hij was teruggekeerd van Zweinsveld, helemaal alleen naar het kasteel. Harry en Hermelien waren op een date toen Ron opeens was tevoorschijn gekomen en dat had gezegd. Ze waren nooit meer samen weggeweest sinds toen. En maar een week na Ron's dood, stierf Harry ook. Hermelien wist niet meer wat te doen nu met al haar verdriet... Ron dood, zijn vader dood, Remus dood en haar enige liefde ooit, Harry, ook...  
  
Listen to your heart... Before... Listen to your heart... Oh.... Listen to your heart... There is nothing else you can do... I don't know where you're going... Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye  
  
Luister naar je hart Vooraleer... Luister naar je hart Er is niets anders dat je kunt doen Ik weet niet waar je naar toe gaat... Luister naar je hart vooraleer je hem vaarwel zegt  
  
Ze kon er niet meer tegen. Ze moest bij hen zijn. Ze kon niet langer leven zonder hen. Ze had niemand meer... Niemand was er nog van haar vrienden. Ze moest iets ondernemen. Ze stond recht en ging naar buiten. Het regende, alsof de wereld zijn verdriet wilde tonen om het verlies van zovele levens.  
  
Listen to your heart... Oh...(Listen to your heart) Take a listen to it... Listen to your heart... Take a.. Take a listen to.. It!  
  
Luister naar je hart... Oh... (Luister naar je hart) Luister er naar... Luister naar je hart... Luister... Luister er... Naar!  
  
Hermelien keek naar de donkere lucht. 'Ik kom, jongens... Ik kom...' Ze viel neer, haar staf viel uit haar handen, haar ogen gesloten. Ze zou ze nooit meer open doen.  
  
Oh... Oh ooh... Listen to your heart... Oh... Oh ooh... Listen to your heart... Oh ooh...  
  
Oh... Oh ooh... Luister naar je hart... Oh... Oh ooh... Luister naar je hart... Oh ooh...  
  
(A/N) Ik wilde een songfic schrijven met dit liedje. Ik denk dat dit zo'n beetje het 'perfecte' einde is nadat het zevende en laatste boek eindigt. Onze heldin, JK, zal waarschijnlijk nooit echt zeggen wat er zal gebeuren na het Laatste Gevecht en ik heb zo'n beetje geraden wat er zal gebeuren. Mijn koppel (Harry en Hermelien) is niet wat ik echt denk wat er zal gebeuren. Ik denk dat het eerder een Ron en Hermelien koppel-ding zal zijn, maar bij dit liedje had ik dit idee van wat er zal gebeuren, maar ja... Wie weet, het kan natuurlijk altijd Harry & Hermelien zijn. Het mag misschien héél dramatisch (songfic-einde) zijn van Hermelien, maar... Beeld je in hoe haar situatie is. Wat zou jij doen? (Eerlijk zijn... Inderdaad, je zou hetzelfde doen... Je zou ook niet meer willen leven. Iedereen verloren dat je ooit van hield (In mijn verhaal dat ik later zal schrijven (over deze fanfic en hun zevende jaar. Ik heb het hele idee hiervoor gekregen terwijl ik deze songfic schreef) zal Hermelien's ouders vermoord worden tijdens dat jaar. Ze heeft iedereen en alles verloren dat jaar. Dus, get the picture?) en ze kon iemand hebben gered (Remus, Arthur,...) als ze maar aandacht had gehad voor die ene Dooddoener. Ik denk dat ik persoonlijk hetzelfde zou doen... Ik zou proberen het te vergeten en doorgaan met mijn leven, maar kun je zoiets vergeten? En voor Ginny. Ja, ze is een wees (of zal eentje zijn) in mijn verhaal. Hoe ik op dat idee kwam? Door Mvr. Wemel zelf. In "De sores van mevrouw Wemel" in OoP waar ze ineenstort. 'Wat als een van ons twee sterft?' En zoverder... Het idee vormde zich vanzelf in m'n hoofdje en ik zal het later uitschrijven (dus als ik ergens een verhaal zie die erop lijkt, dan weet ik wie te halen! ;) Wel, dit was het, hoop dat je het graag hebt. 


End file.
